White Diamond
White Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. Her mural depicts her owning the most colonies compared to the other Diamonds at the time the Moon Base was constructed. She made her debut in "Legs From Here to Homeworld". Appearance White Diamond has white spiky hair in a shape similar to a star pentagon and white skin. She is shown to be larger than her fellow Diamonds. Like the other Diamonds, she has diamond-shaped pupils, but hers are white instead of black, and she has large, full, black eyelashes. Her gemstone is embedded in her forehead. She wears a long white dress that reaches the floor and splits on the sides to expose her legs, shoulder pads, and a pair of intricately detailed dress sandals with high heels. She also wears a cape with black and gray stripes that is lined with diamond and star designs. White Diamond is unique in that her body constantly radiates a bright light. Due to this, her facial features (aside from her eyes, nostrils, and mouth) and gemstone are not visible. A drawing by Rebecca Sugar, however, does show these missing details.White Diamond drawing by Rebecca Sugar to a fan at San Diego Comic-Con 2018 Personality Little is known about White Diamond's personality. She is described as being difficult, and that she has a temper that can take awhile to cool down. When meeting with Steven, she is curt and dismissive, treating the entire issue on Earth as one of Pink's "games," interrupts Steven whenever he tries to speak to her, and then immediately sends him away to another room without warning as soon as she is done. Abilities White Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Pink Diamond, they form an unnamed fusion. Unique Abilities * Aura Projection: The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, they can either radiate it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies, usually their hands. Not much has been shown of White nor her aura, but during the Diamonds' final attack against the Crystal Gems, White's aura was shown around her hand as a solid white corona-like flare around it. ** Corruption Induction: Though the attack was meant to destroy the Crystal Gems, it corrupted every single remaining Gem on Earth. * Mnemokinesis: White Diamond would hypothetically be able to manipulate a Gem's memories, altering or erasing them. She would also be able to implant false memories in their minds.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161242670787/http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161243178117/ Gemology Gemstone Information * (White) Diamond is a traditional birthstone for April, the zodiacal stone for Aries and Taurus and the tenth and sixtieth anniversary stone, also being the traditional stone on an engagement ring. * Diamonds have a Mohs hardness of 10 and are considered the hardest minerals on Earth, being able to cut glass cleanly. * Diamonds are formed in about 35 countries. South Africa, Russia, and Botswana are the main producers of diamonds while Australia produces most of the industrial diamond. They are also found in India, Russia, Siberia, Brazil, China, Canada and the United States. * Diamonds are formed at high temperature and pressure at depths of 140 to 190 kilometers (87 to 118 mi) in the Earth's mantle. Carbon-containing minerals provide the carbon source, and the growth occurs over periods from 1 billion to 3.3 billion years (25% to 75% of the age of the Earth). Diamonds are brought close to the Earth's surface through deep volcanic eruptions by magma, which cools into igneous rocks * Although white is the most commonly occurring color, diamond is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, even brown and black. ** Diamond rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** Color change diamond is called chameleon diamond * Diamond is a polymorph of the element carbon, and graphite is another. Because of this, diamond only has a chemical formula of Carbon ©. ** Diamond is one of the few minerals that's only in the native element group. * Diamonds are associated with longevity, balance, clarity, intensity, success, and abundance ** It also brings eternity, purity, and high-frequency energy. ** It also is a stone of amplification, including thoughts, strengths, and weaknesses. ** One famous diamond is the Hope Diamond. One of the most famous and valuable jewels in the world. * The powder of a diamond is often used industrially, the small crystals being used as cutting aid to cut and facet other tough minerals, and saw through metals. ** Diamonds cannot be scratched or cut by anything other than diamond itself. However, if a diamond is pressured just right, it will shatter. Gemstone Gallery WhiteDiamondMural.png|The mural of White Diamond from the Moon Base. Scary wd.PNG|An old concept GemCrust had for her. Eyes we.PNG|A close-up of her face. Madison.PNG|One of GemCrust's interpretations of White Diamond. Tumblr p0omakswik1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Mind. The Actual Diamonds.png|An interpretation of White Diamond with Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Diamonds Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters